Transcripts of June 7th 2012 Hurian War Council Meeting
These are the June 7th transcripts of the Hurian War Council's meeting regarding how to handle the President of the Union of Everett, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer. Currently, the transcripts have yet to be translated, but work to complete the translation is quickly underway. ++++MEETING BEGINS++++ *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Habari za asubuhi kila mtu. Mimi nina uhakika wote akitegemea kupokea kupumzika usiku mzuri wa? Kama ni hivyo, basi nadhani tunaweza kuanza. Shagari, unajua nini ya mwanamke huyu, hii Kaitlyn?" *'Director-General Ahmadu Shagari:' "Asante. Akili yangu ilipata wote wa habari juu ya Rais Everetti, Kaitlyn Spencer, na tenture yake kama mkuu wa taifa wa nchi. Tuna imani kuwa wakati huo alikuwa ni mmoja wa kidini, kama mtoto yeyote katika nyumba za wazazi wao itakuwa katika wakati huo. Sisi pia kujifunza kwamba alikuwa mwanaharakati, yenye riba katika siasa na matukio ya ulimwengu." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Ndiyo, kuomba kuendelea." *'Director-General Ahmadu Shagari:' "Naam, mimi pia kujifunza kwamba yeye alikuwa na wajibu wa malezi ya Everett, na kuwajibika kwa ajili ya kifo cha Marekani. Kitu yeye inachukua kiburi kubwa in." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Yeye alikuwa anapanga jambo zima hakuna shaka?" *'Director-General Ahmadu Shagari:' "Hatujui kutosha kusema anafanya hivyo." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Aibu. Yue, ni nini Intel juu ya usalama wa Madame Spencer?" *'Field Marshal Xue Yue:' "Wote tunajua ni kwamba inakuwa na nguvu anajulikana tu kama Jeshi la wanamgambo, na kwamba ni vizuri sana mafunzo na kuwapatia vifaa." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Si ajabu." *'Field Marshal Xue Yue:' "Pia ni kutaja thamani ya kwamba tunaamini kwamba nguvu ambayo inaweza kuwa ni jukumu la kifo cha Kanali Gahiji Kwachum katika Kingston wiki mbili nyuma. Madame Spencer gloated ya kifo chake, na kusifiwa juhudi nguvu katika kumuua." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Muuaji." *'Grand Provost Marshal Naja Barre:' "Kama huna akili kudakiza yangu, ni jinsi gani sisi kuua yake?" *'Field Marshal Hassan al-Masaari:' "Nakubaliana na hilo. Yeye ana kuuawa pia wengi wa watu wetu kupata mbali na kumuua mtu mwema kama Kwachum." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Naide, je, una mawazo yoyote?" *'Field Marshal Samson Naide:' "Hakuna bibie. Hakuna kabisa. Mimi mapendekezo ya uvamizi wa Everett, lakini tunajua taifa ni kwa kutumia silaha hiyo inaweza kuwa vigumu kukabiliana kwa ufanisi." *'Air Commadore Ghali Semenya:' "Vizuri, kuna njia moja ..." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Kusema Semenya. Una mawazo yetu kamili." *'Air Commadore Ghali Semenya:' "Nguvu hewa, imekuwa ikifanya kazi katika silaha. silaha ambayo inaweza yanatofautiana na faida yoyote kimkakati kijeshi Everetti inaweza uwezekano wa wield juu yetu. Silaha hii ni uwezo wa kuzuia adui ya kimkakati ya mfumo, na naamini hii ni makali sisi ni kutafuta." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Oh, kweli sasa? Jinsi nguvu ni nini?" *'Air Commadore Ghali Semenya:' "Nguvu ya kutosha ngazi Everett City, na mkali wa kutosha kuashiria Martians kuanza uvamizi wao wa duniani." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Nadhani utani kidogo ana kitu kwa nguvu? Kama ni hivyo, nini kifanyike kuhusu hilo, na ni kwa muda gani kabla ya inaweza kutumika kuua kituko katika Everett?" *'Air Commadore Ghali Semenya:' "Ndiyo, sisi ni kujaribu kila kitu inawezekana, na muda wa miezi sita." *'Field Marshal Kadin Ta'anari:' "Anawasamehe elfu, lakini nina swali dogo. Lini, wapi, na jinsi gani ya kupata rasilimali ya kujenga hii "silaha"? *'Grand Admiral Mariama Karamoko:' "Mimi wanakubaliana. Mimi pia ungependa kujua kuhusu hili. Mimi ingekuwa nzuri na kuwa ni wakati warships yangu yalikuwa ya kupigwa risasi vipande vipande karibu na Brazil." *'Air Commadore Ghali Semenya:' "Nadhani itakuwa ni salama kusema lini, wapi, na jinsi gani. Lakini, naweza kusema kwa nini." *'Field Marshal Xue Yue:' "Nina robo ya askari milioni waliokufa katika Amazon. Kuacha kusitishwa." *'Air Commadore Ghali Semenya:' "Haki kiasi cha kutosha. Katika miaka ya 1980, Marekani alipanga mpango iliyoundwa kwa risasi na makombora chini yoyote fired katika taifa lao. Mpango kwamba, unrealized basi, kukamilika mwaka 2002. Maurice alikuwa bila shaka, wasiwasi na maendeleo, na kazi yangu kutafuta njia ya kupata kote mfumo." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Haki. Sasa, nyuma Spencer. Jinsi ufanisi itakuwa silaha ya kuwa katika mauaji yake?" *'Air Commadore Ghali Semenya:' "Mmoja kwa kupigwa risasi. Moja kuua. Plus milioni kadhaa dhamana." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Bora! Commadore Semenya, kujenga silaha yako, na kuona kwamba ni kukamilika katika muda wa miezi sita yako. Tuna haki ya kutoa." *'Air Commadore Ghali Semenya:' "Ndiyo bibie." *'War Minister Nandi Mashaba:' "Kama kuna chochote kushoto kujadili, basi nadhani tunaweza kuwaita mkutano huu hadi mwisho. Kufukuzwa kazi." ++++MEETING ENDS++++ Category:Hurian Federation